The Mathematics Of Soulmates: Chemistry of Love
by irene n valley
Summary: Sherlock explains his theory on soulmates to his good friend Dr. Watson. It has nothing to do with love, but mathematics... Because love is just part complex chemistry of the human mind. Love is among the emotions that can cloud the mind, while a soulmate's effect clears & focuses. Sherlock understands that Moriarty is his soulmate...& also knows that it has nothing to do with love
1. Chapter 1

**I had a fantastic conversation with my genius friend about soul mates among other things and that's what inspired me to write this (though he made the relation between Batman and Joker! Which I shall explain a bit more in the ending Author's note of the last chapter…) So thank you dude! Love ya! **

**This fic will be broken up into just a several little chapters. There are no warnings to be made for this story, there are honestly (Despite the title) no pairings really, just an interesting look into Sherlock's brilliant mind. So with that said, enjoy!**

I woke up to another average morning in 221B Baker Street. My flat mate, Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, was where I left him the night before, bent over some experiment that was spewing some horrid stench. I walked past him into the kitchen to get some breakfast**. ** His experiment was boiling over, but he didn't seem to notice the strange liquid splashing up on his face. I couldn't see his eyes through his mop of dark hair. I shook my head hopelessly and said

"What did I say about doing your experiments in the kitchen, Sherlock? Mrs. Hudson will be furious if you stain that poor table anymore then you already have…"

He didn't respond, or even move he was so engrossed with the experiment. That didn't surprise me too much as it was his habit when was experimenting. I wearily shook my head with a sigh and started brewing some coffee for myself. I only turned back to my friend when his experiment began violently shaking and more of the ominous brew splattered onto his face. Now I knew something was wrong, very wrong. I turned off the Bunsen burner under his experiment and was relieved when the liquid simmered down. I shook my friend's shoulder lightly to get his attention, his head lolled to the side and a small snore escaped his lips. I laughed slightly; Sherlock must have fallen asleep at his work which was rather charming and surprisingly childlike of him. I gently shook him awake and got some coffee for myself and him.

He opened a single pale eye at me from behind his wild hair. He sat up, stretching and yawning as I cleared his strange experiment away and handed him his coffee and the sugar. He silently poured some sugar in his coffee and took a large drink. I left the room to get my medical kit once I saw the red welts growing on my friend's face from where his experiment splattered on him, which he seemed neither to care nor notice.

I came back with some cream for his face and sat down beside him. His pale eyes were staring off into the distance and he had a playful smile on his face. Without a word I began dressing the small welts on his face, I sometimes wonder how Sherlock got along without a doctor as a flat mate for so long.

He surprised me and said "This weak example of mine, it just proves my theory about Moriarty…"

I raised an eyebrow at that and continued rubbing the cream on the now shrinking welts "Oh? And what's that theory?" I could never have prepared myself for what his answer was

"Moriarty is my soul mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:** _"This weak example of mine, it just proves my theory about Moriarty…"_

_I raised an eyebrow at that and continued rubbing the cream on the now shrinking welts "Oh? And what's that theory?" I could never have prepared myself for what his answer was_

"_Moriarty is my soul mate."_

I jumped slightly in surprise (probably accidently jabbing his face too in the process… he'd deserve it, bloody git…) I spluttered "Wh-what! How do you figure that one?"

That insufferable git just gave an "_Oh-You-Idiot_" chuckle and responded "You made the mistake most people would about soul mates. No, there is no attraction, romantically, sexually or otherwise between Moriarty and myself…"

"Hold on! But you said-"

"We are soul mates. Yes."

I finished with his face and washed my hands clean of the healing cream and sat down with my black coffee beside my friend again. I was admittedly curious of his words, "I have a feeling I will regret asking, but how are you and Moriarty 'Soul mates' without attraction?"

Sherlock leaned forward in his seat; chin perched on thin steepled hands. "Imagine yourself on an average line graph with an _x_/_y_ axis."

I didn't understand where he was going with this at all, or even the connection between math and soul mates, but I did as I was told.

He said "Have you thought of it?"

"Yes."

"Where have you placed yourself on the graph?"

"Just at a random point, why?

Sherlock took a piece of paper with his lab notes and turned it over to its back and sketched a simple graph. He past it to me and said "Write it down here."

I did so, placing myself at the 5,5 coordinate and passed it back to the detective. He took one look and nodded "Very good, now, ignoring the interesting psychology behind your so called 'random' choice of numbers, tell me where your soul mate would fall on your graph?"

"Wouldn't my soul mate be on the same point as me?"

"Ah that is the interesting thing isn't it? Because you couldn't be more wrong."

I bristled in annoyance "Well, there is no need to be rude about it! Tell me then, where would you find your soul mate on the graph?"

Sherlock took up the pencil again and sketched an abstract continuation of the graph by adding a _z_ axis and placed a small dot at -5,-5,-5, or, dead opposite of my own point "That is your soul mate."

I looked at the page then back up to my friend "Explain."

"A soul mate, by definition, must be your opposite. It is that certain person that completes you to put it romantically, but mathematically, your soul mate is your perfect inverse."

"Alright, explain why Moriarty 'completes' you then?"

Sherlock leaned back in his seat and twirled the pencil between his long fingers.

"It is interesting. One of the original theories behind soul mates was that each of the two soul mates were just two halves of the same whole, whether that 'whole' was a complete soul , 'truth', 'perfection' or what have you is up for debate."

"I am very busy, Sherlock, if you could cut the lecture and just_ explain_-"

"I _am _explaining. Think about it, is there anyone else who has challenged me as Moriarty has?"

"I suppose not…"

"And Moriarty is a criminal consultant, and a genius at that, while I am a genius consulting detective."

"What does that have to do with the graph? You and Moriarty are complete opposites…"

"No. If Moriarty and I were opposites then he would be stupid, because I am intelligent and the opposite of intelligent is stupid."

"When you put it like that then it makes it seem so simple… but I thought you said Moriarty and you were-"

"We are perfect inverse" he tapped the graph with the tip of the pencil "We are both equally intelligent and equally talented, but we are at odds with one another. We challenge each other and push each other further."

"I suppose there are many parallels between the two of you. Moriarty is almost a perfect representation of you if you had decided to become a criminal instead of a detective."

Sherlock chuckled "Now you're beginning to understand. But my theory gets a bit more complicated from there…"

I took a gulp from my coffee and made a non-commental noise. My friend continued speaking

"On the topic of love, it is easier to fall in love with a partial soul mate then it is to love a complete or 'perfect' soul mate. Opposites attract and such" He paused and watched me drink for a moment before making a thoughtful noise "Now that I think about it, that makes you my partial soul mate, doesn't it?"

Needless to say, coffee was sprayed all over the table in front of me upon hearing this statement.


End file.
